GIFTS
by naughtydreamz
Summary: A beautiful waitress with a voice like an Angel. A singing star on tour. Their lives merge in a sleepy little bar in Georgia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for adult situations and language. **

**A beautiful waitress with a voice like an Angel. A singing star on tour. Their lives merge in a sleepy little bar in Georgia. **

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 1: Just Get Us Off This Bus**

It was just another day in another town. When did this stop being fun and start to turn into a grind? At first, Edward had loved life on the road, all the new places and faces. It had been exciting and he was living his dream. Now, after several months, he just wanted to go home. He needed time to relax with friends and family, and he wanted to get to know his dog again. He wanted to get off of this godforsaken bus.

Tonight, they had a much needed night off. But what to do in a small Georgia town like this? Someone suggested going to see a movie and was promptly pelted with all manner of objects turned missiles…all they did all day long on the bus was watch DVD's to pass the time. A movie was the last thing the majority wanted to do. Emmett, who was constantly and continuously hungry, threw out the idea of a dinner somewhere despite his non-stop munching. The idea was again vetoed with sarcastic remarks to Emmett that he ought to think about hitting a gym instead. They toyed with the idea of a gentleman's club, surprisingly easy to find in the Bible Belt, but decided that risking America's newest singing stars being photographed getting lap dances was probably not a good plan. In the end they agreed to a bar for darts and shooting pool. None of the guys was overly enthusiastic, but anything beat staying on the bus.

**Notes from the author: I've had this story in the can for over three years. It's pure coindence that Edward is a singer again in this story...it just needed to be that way for the idea to work. This is a total of 31 chapters...some are relatively short ones. Will attempt to post daily, time allowing. I hope you enjoy... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**If you're reading...thank you! **

**Rated M for eventual adult situations/AKA/lemons.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 2: The Moments She Lives For**

The waitress was tired. Her nights consisted of serving drinks, wiping down tables, and smacking hands to keep them off her assets. It just got so old after a while. But the tips were good, and heaven knew she needed the money.

"Hey baby, another round over here"!

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and whispered to herself _"The only way through it is through it" _and plastered on her prettiest fake smile. Sauntering over to the table, she collected the empties and wiped the table down, pretended to flirt and act interested and be amazed at all of their jokes and comments. She promised to return shortly with fresh drinks. _"I will get through this, only a few more minutes till I'm on",_ she thought.

She lived for her precious time at the microphone. It had taken all of her female powers of persuasion to finally convince the boss to give her a chance to sing a song or two a night during her breaks. He wasn't thrilled, but finally gave in. She loved to sing, even in front of a little crowd like this, and figured the experience might come in handy someday. Walking into the ladies room to prepare, she removed her apron and hair tie, allowing her brunette locks to fall gracefully down her back.

**Authors Note: Would a story like this happen in real life? Nah, probably not. But this is Edward Cullen fantasy world so I'm rolling with it. I hope you stick around...Edward arrives at the bar soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Very short chapters to start us out...just setting up the premise of the story. Longer ones later...lemons later too! Thus...Rated M.**

**I'm tickled pink at the number of readers for GIFTS. Thank you all for your interest and/or reviews...I am utter fail at responding individually to them...sadly, a lot of my time is not my own and what free time I do have I try to spend on re-writes or plot sketches for new stories. I do appreciate each and every review though and wanted to thank you.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 3: It's All In The Name**

"Pull in here, pull in here"! Billy was fairly shouting at the driver and bouncing out of his seat. The others all looked at him in amazement. He was a really low-key guy and rarely got excited.

"What's so great about this dive"? Inquired Emmett with skepticism.

The parking lot was gravel; the vehicles parked there were jalopies at best, and the building itself looked close to being condemned. And what the hell was with the name? **THE BAR **

The name of the bar was **THE BAR**.

"We're at **THE BAR**" said Billy. "You just can't get any more specific than that. Now let's go in".

One by one, they went inside. Actually, this was a pretty good idea. Chances were they wouldn't be recognized here and could enjoy an anonymous night of beer drinking and relaxing. God willing, they'd all make it out in one piece. Visions of an apoplectic tour promoter made all of them chuckle as they entered.

**Authors Note: This entire story practically wrote itself...I said in my profile that I can listen to music and "see" the story unfold in my head. A combination of torch, country, and soul music inspired this story (and the sequel!). All will be present in the chapters to come. Ok, so what's happening in The Bar? Let's find out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Were you as bored with Chapter 3 as I was? :) So here we are at Chapter 4 and Edward is in the building! That's always a good thing, right? Hang in here with me...they're meeting soon.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 4: There's Something Happening Here**

Music blared from the jukebox and a few couples danced on the sawdust dance floor. The slapping sound of a new rack of pool balls breaking drew their attention to the pool table. The bartender nodded "hey" to all of them and waved them over to the bar.

"Get you fellas a cold one? My waitress is on a break right now".

They all grabbed a barstool and waited for their beers, looking around and taking in the aura of the place.  
The jukebox went silent as if on cue. People who were playing pool stopped and stood by the table. **THE BAR** got quiet and the lights dimmed.

"What's going on"? Edward asked.

"Waitress is coming out" said the bartender.

The guys looked at each other. _What the hell? All this drama because a waitress is coming out? _

**Authors Note: It's building, I promise. First song coming up that inspired the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Written by British singer/songwriter Ewan MacColl, it became a major international hit for Roberta Flack in 1972. **

**Surprise! A double-posting day!**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 5: The First Time Ever He Heard Her Voice**

Entering from their left, she made her way to the center of the sawdust dance floor. She reached out and placed a lone barstool under a spotlight and sat down, her bottom perched on the edge of the seat. A microphone was in her hand. She looked over at the bartender and nodded to him, his signal to begin her pre-recorded backing track. There was no introduction to the crowd, just her music as it began to play.

The guys took slow sips of their beers and waited. This should be good. A singing waitress in a redneck dive. Couldn't get much cheesier than this. Billy sure knew how to pick ' eyes closed and the room so quiet you could hear a pin drop, she began:

**The first time ever I saw your face ****  
****I thought the sun rose in your eyes ****  
****And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave ****  
****To the dark and the empty skies, my love, ****  
****To the dark and the empty skies. ****The first time ever I kissed your mouth ****  
****And felt your heart beat close to mine ****  
****Like the trembling heart of a captive bird ****  
****That was there at my command, my love ****  
****That was there at my command. ****  
**  
**And the first time ever I lay with you ****  
****I felt your heart so close to mine ****  
****And I knew our joy would fill the earth ****  
****And last till the end of time my love ****  
****It would last till the end of time my love ****The first time ever I saw your face, your face, ****  
****your face, your face... **

She no sooner finished when cheering and whooping from the bar area began. Several guys she had never seen before were on their feet enthusiastically clapping and grinning in her direction. The one with the five o'clock shadow and the knit beanie on his head clapped the hardest and whistled loudly with calls for more.

She smiled and mouthed _ thank you_ to them. By now, the whole crowd was on their feet clapping and cheering. In moments, the lights were back on and so was the jukebox and things had returned to normal.

**Authors Note: I love that song and it inspired me to imagine a guy and a girl seeing each other for the first time and recognizing an instant connection. It happened to me 23 years ago when I met my husband, but that's another story. I have no clue if including song lyrics in the body of the story is common...I'm doing it in this story because they're singers and I want the reader to envision them singing those songs. **

**Next chapter: Edward contemplates possibilities...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 6: With A Voice Like That...  
**

"Damn, you all hear that little gal sing"?

"Yeah, Billy, we heard her".

The bartender made his way over to the newcomers with a fresh round of tallboys.

"You fellas like my waitress"?

Edward finished his beer and reached for a second one. "Thanks buddy. Who is she? She sings like an angel".

"Her name is Bella, but folks in these parts call her Sissy. She's like a big sister to everyone around here. Been working here forever, since before I bought the place. Hell, Sissy came with the place. Little gal shore can sing". And he wiped the bar with his ever-present cloth and went to tend to other customers.

Edward drew a long sip of his beer, deep in thought. He hadn't heard a voice as pure and honest as hers in years. And she had sung a Roberta Flack song! Roberta Flack of all people. Roberta, who had sung a duet with Donny Hathaway, one of his own musical heroes. Donny and Roberta had sounded so natural and powerful and real together. His mind raced with the possibilities.

**Authors Note: Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway had a hit in 1972 with the song Where Is the Love? It will feature prominently later in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Still with me? I hope so! Let's find out what happens after Sissy sings...**

**Rated M for the inevitable mature stuff.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 7: That Voice...Those Eyes**

Sissy came back into the bar area after her song. She'd have to double-time it now to catch up on her drink orders and table clean-ups. She noticed the new guys and gave them a special smile, making her way to the cooler for a soda,. There she was greeted with a warm hello from the fellow on the end barstool.

"Your voice is beautiful. I've always loved that Roberta Flack song".

Her eyes met his in an instant connection.

"Thank you. Not too many people today are familiar with Roberta's music".

"Tell me about it. Try getting them to listen to a Donny Hathaway song".

She cocked her head to one side with a question in her brown eyes, with many questions. Silently asking: _Who are you Mr. Beautiful Green Eyes? How did you happen to walk into this bar on this night? How do I find out more about you? _

Instead, she said, "I'm sorry, I have drinks to serve" and walked away.

**Authors Note: Girlfriend just walked away and left him sitting there! **

**Next chapter: Edward makes a move...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This story is rated M for mature content and situations. It hasn't happened yet, but trust me, it will.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 8: Can I Call You Sometime?**

"Edward, you ready to leave, bro"?

They had played pool and darts for over two hours.

"C'mon, we've got to slide, dude. What's up, you thinking about that singing waitress? Just ask her for her number and let's get out of here".

"Alright, alright, you guys wait outside, I'll be right there".

Sissy noticed Mr. Green Eyes and his friends getting ready to leave.

"Sissy? The bartender told me your name, I hope you don't mind. I'm leaving now, but I'd like to talk with you some more about music sometime. Could I call you? My name is Edward".

"Edward, it's nice to meet you. I'd love to talk with you about music again. The number here at **THE BAR** is 555-1234. I'm here most of the time".

"I have to call you here? I can't call you at home or on a cell phone"?

"This is the only contact number I have" she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

**Authors Note: Do you get the feeling something is up with her? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

GIFTS

**Chapter 9: Try Stoppping Me**

He was very quiet on the bus ride, not laughing and joking with the other guys. They could sense his distraction and figured it had something to do with the singing waitress and gave him his space.

_555-1234, 555-1234_. The number kept repeating itself over and over in his head. So many questions. Why was her job her only contact number? Why was she a waitress in a crappy little bar? Where did she learn to sing like that?

He'd never sleep tonight.

"Jasper, I'm taking the car and going back".

"Ed, you can't, man. The promoter will shit his pants if you aren't here for lights out".

"Well the promoter can kiss my ass".

He pulled his shirt over his head, his chest and back muscles rippling, and headed for a shower, a very cold shower. She had gotten to him, but he was going back to see her and no man around here was stopping him. She was pretty and sexy, her voice was controlled, and she had perfect pitch. He was tired of the tour groupies. He wanted to spend time with someone down to earth.

This girl had no idea who he was and that was the biggest turn on of all.

He gave himself the once over: Beard trimmed? Check. Hair tousled and styled? Check. Cologne? Check. He looked good and he knew it. His wardrobe had also improved with his cash flow.

He was a bundle of nervous energy, fingers itching to hold a cigarette. He was glad that he had kicked that habit, though. If he did kiss her tonight, he didn't want his mouth to taste like an ashtray.

**Authors Note: I lurve me some determined Edward! So, once again, I'm asking for leeway on what's realistic. Is there really a tour bus that travels around with a car available? Seriously doubt it, LOL. Let's just pretend it's possible so that Edward can get back to Bella...er...Sissy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter: I Don't Stand A Ghost Of A Chance With You, composed by Victor Young in 1932, lyrics by Ned Washington and Bing Crosby. Over 55 notable artists have covered it...my favorite version is by Linda Ronstadt with the Nelson Riddle Orchestra in 1983, on the album What's New. Other songs from that album will appear in later chapters.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 10: The Girl's Got Soul...**

He pulled into **THE BAR** parking lot and noticed all the other vehicles were gone, but the neon sign still said **OPEN**. No music blared from within, and there were no signs of life. _Odd_, he thought. He opened the doors and entered. The tables were all bare and wiped clean. He stood glancing around, confused. He swore that sign had said **OPEN**. The overhead lights began to darken one at a time till the bar was bathed in only a dim glow. He figured that he'd better leave, or whoever was turning out those lights was bound to come out here sooner or later and he didn't want a gut full of buckshot when they did.

He heard humming from the back room, which turned into low singing...

**I need your love so badly, I love you oh so madly  
But I don't stand a ghost of a chance with you.  
I thought at last I'd found you , but other loves surround you  
And I don't stand a ghost of a chance with you. **

**If you'd surrender for a tender kiss or two  
You might discover that I'm the lover meant for you  
And I'll be true...  
**

He stood rooted to the spot. _It's her, it's Sissy!_ She was in the back and he could hear her singing.

She came into the bar area and nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the man standing there.

"Sissy, don't scream, don't be afraid, it's me Edward. I met you earlier, remember"?

Her hand fluttered over her chest. "Lord above Edward, you startled me. What are you doing here"?

He could barely speak to answer her. She was so lovely and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had taken off that silly waitress apron and brushed out her long hair. Could she be any more natural and pretty?

"I didn't mean to scare you. The sign said open so I came in. I heard you singing again, Sissy. You sing like an angel".

She blushed, a beautiful pink stain spreading over her cheeks and forehead.

_Sweet Jesus, I need a drink_. "Sissy, do you think I could get a beer"?

"Oh! Oh my goodness, where are my manners? I'll get us both one".

They sat in a booth and sipped their longnecks.

"Edward, why did you come back"?

"I told you, I like your voice. I do a little singing myself, and I thought we could talk about music and maybe even sing together, that's all".

"Edward, do you really like old soul and R & B music"?

"Hell, yes. It's my favorite, why"?

"Want to see my collection"?

"What, you keep it here, at your job"?

"Just let me lock up, and then follow me," Sissy told him.

**Authors Note: Wonder what she's got going on?**

**A ghost of a hint of citrus in the next chapter. I hope you're intrigued by this little story...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Hey thanks for reading and/or reviewing...very much appreciated. So have y'all recovered from the Black Book photo shoot pics? Good lord, the sex appeal oozing from our guy...**

**Ready for more Edward and Sissy? Here we go...**

**Rated M for a reason...it's heating up starting with this chapter. **

**Chapter 11: Perfection  
**

She turned out the lights over the bar, switched the neon sign to **CLOSED, **locked the front door, and then headed for the hallway with Edward behind her.

"Where are we going, Sissy"?

"To my place".

"To your place? You live at the bar"?

"Mmm hmmm. That's why it was the only phone number I could give you" she answered.

At the bottom of the stairs was another door, She took her keys from her jeans pocket and stepped through the door.  
Flipping on her light switch she said, "Welcome to my home, Edward".

He walked in and looked around. It was small, very small, and no more than an efficiency apartment. The living area doubled as a bedroom with a bed in the center and a couple of tables with lamps flanking either end. She had an entertainment center, which housed her TV, stereo, DVD player, a real turntable, rows and rows of CD's and actual LP albums. There was a small kitchen, an even smaller bathroom, and that was it. It was decorated in what he'd call early hippie: very eclectic, beads, posters, candles, throw pillows tossed everywhere...very girlie, very... Sissy. He loved it and he didn't know how he was ever going to walk back out her door and get on the dreaded tour bus again.

"It's not much, but its home, Edward".

"I like it. Anything beats the bus, believe me".

"The bus"?

"Yeah. I've been doing a lot of bus traveling lately. It gets old after a while. Wow, you have real albums. Can I look through them"?

"Sure, why don't you check out my collection while I change clothes? I've been in these work clothes all day".

She grabbed a change of clothing from her under-the-bed dresser and went into the bathroom. He could hear the water running and knew she was freshening up. Within moments, the door opened and she padded across the floor to him barefoot, fresh as a daisy in a tank top and cut off shorts.

"Sissy, these are amazing. Al Green, Harold Melvin and the BlueNotes, Curtis Mayfield, The Temps, The Four Tops, Marvin Gaye, The O'Jays. These albums are probably older than you are".

"I know. They belonged to my father. I kept them after he died. He knew every song on every album".

She moved onto the kitchen to pour them cold glasses of sweet tea. "Sorry, I don't have any alcohol down here".

"Sissy, did your dad sing, too"?

"No, not really. He liked to sing, but he wasn't a singer per se. He was in the music business though. And he was definitely soulful".

He almost choked on his tea when she said that. _Soulful._ She was talking about her dad, but people said that about him! She had no idea, no idea at all. **TELL HER**. _I don't want to scare her away, I'll tell her later. _

"Sissy, let's listen to some of your music. Who's your favorite"?

"Oh, that's easy. I sang her song earlier tonight. Roberta Flack, she's the best. But I also love to sing the standards and 1940's torch songs. You caught me singing one tonight when you came back to the bar".

_Jesus, oh Jesus. Could this girl be any more perfect?_ She was so sweet and so guileless, absolutely no pretensions at all. How did he get this lucky? He made a mental note to thank Billy later for insisting they stop at **THE BAR**.

They chose a Roberta Flack album and sat together on the floor. Soon, the sounds of Killing Me Softly filled the room. No words were spoken between them till Edward turned to her and said, "Can I kiss you? I've wanted to kiss you all night".

**Authors Note: Say yes, say yes, say hell yes!**

**You're going to want to stick around...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for mature subject matter...if this were the movies in the USA we'd be in PG-13 territory and heading towards R. In other words: lemons coming soon.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 12: The Invitation**

She nodded, too overcome with emotion and his mesmerizing green eyes to answer verbally.

His lips met hers, soft and tentative at first. There was no probing, just a soft and sweetly gentle kiss, and then he moved his lips to her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her neck, and back to her lips again. She wanted more, he could tell.

She put her glass of tea down and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "kiss me like you mean it" and he did. His lips locked fully onto hers and he slipped his sweet tongue into her mouth and frenched her senseless.

The song ended and so did the kiss. She stood up and placed a stack of albums on the turntable, turned the volume to very low, and began moving deliberately around the room. She moved to the bed and turned the covers down and lit the scented candles on her end tables. Edward watched her with fascinated interest as it was obvious what she intended.

She walked back over to him. "Edward, I've never had a man here before. In fact, I've never been with a man at all. Would you stay with me tonight? I want you to stay".

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

"Sissy..."

"Um...I understand if you don't want to. You've probably been with a lot of women, and why would you want someone who doesn't know what she's doing? I know I don't have any moves". She put her head down in humiliation.

"Look at me, sweetheart". He tipped her chin up so their eyes met. "Did I say I didn't want to stay? You just surprised me".

**Authors Note: Of course he wants to stay! **

**So about that PG-13 rating. Say goodbye to it...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for mature content...movie rating for this chapter is a solid R.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 13: A Gift Like No Other**

He was trying to buy time and get control again. Their kiss was intense and he had popped a major erection. Now this. He just needed to slow down and think. Did he want to stay?** Hell yes! **She was offering up her virginity to him, the most precious gift a man could accept from a woman. He was trying not to rip off her shorts and ravish her on the spot. _**YOU NEED TO MAKE IT**__**SPECIAL**_**. **

"Sweetheart, tell me a little bit more about you. How old are you"?

"I'm 25".

"You're a 25 year old virgin? How does that even happen anymore"?

"Because no one has ever come along before tonight that I ever wanted to spend time with. Because you have kind eyes and I feel like I can trust you, Edward. I just don't want to wait anymore".

He reached behind her shoulders and under the back of her knees and picked her up and carried her to her bed. They fell on it in a tumble of arms and legs. He was kissing her and tangling his hands into her beautiful, long hair, murmuring sweet nothings. She was panting and her chest was heaving.

"Edward, undress me. I've read enough magazine articles and seen enough movies to know what's going to happen. Please, I need you so badly".

**Authors Note: Please don't judge her for giving it up so quickly...it happens. I went home with my man the night we met and stayed with him for 3 days. Was that wise? Probably not...but here we are 23 years later, still together. Sometimes you just know when "forever" is imminent. **

**You can pretty much guess what's happening next...**

**Fic Rec: Voices by coloradoperson**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for mature subject matter. Warning: lemons! We'll be morphing from an R rating to an X in this chapter...AND the next three!**

**Chapter 14: The Evidence Of His Desire**

He had never taken anyone's virginity before. _**God, please let me get this right so it's good for her.**_ He came to his knees over her and pulled off his shirt. She admired his chest and abs, his strong arms and neck. _Nice, so very nice._ She reached up and stroked his bare skin.

"Baby, you have any idea what you're doing to me? Don't even think you don't have moves" he assured her.

She smiled very shy, very sweet. She was so excited and ready for this. He removed her tank top and was pleasantly surprised to see no bra. Her breasts were exposed before his gaze, nipples at pert attention. He took his two index fingers and lightly stroked her nipples causing her to suck her breath in wildly. He reached in for a kiss, then moved first to suckle one tip and then the other. She had her hands clasped tightly in his hair. No man had ever seen or touched her bare breasts before this day.

"Honey, just how much experience do you have"?

She shook her head "no".

"Sissy what does no mean"?

"I'm not experienced. I've kissed boys but that's all". Tears began to slide out of the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm really bad at this, aren't I? I was hoping I'd at least be a little bit exciting for you, but I'm unsure what to do… I've never even been past first base with a guy".

Using his fingertips he gently wiped her cheeks and said "Sssh, sssh, it's going to be okay". He kissed her softly. "Give me your hands, don't be scared".

She brought both hands up and he guided them to his erection, allowing her to feel his length and girth through the denim. Her eyes flew open to meet his, the lust and desire evident there.

"I am more than a little excited, sweetheart. And you're about to hit a home run out of the park". He kissed her so long and so passionately she didn't for a moment doubt his sincerity.

**Authors Note: What is there to say other than please keep reading...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for mature content.**

**Chapter 15: Sissy's Choice**

He finished undressing her, shorts and panties off, and she was totally nude. Edward could feel his cock and balls throbbing at the site of her before him. He got off the bed and undressed himself hearing her sharp intake of breath when his boxers came off. He was very, very well endowed and knew it.

"Edward, I don't know about this".

"Baby, I'll take it slow, I promise. Trust me". _**God, please don't let her change her mind now! **_

"It's going to hurt, isn't it? Look at you, Edward"!

"Sweetheart,shall we stop? This ends right now if that's your choice...I'm happy to just hold you in my arms all night".

" No, I don't want to stop…I want you to make love to me…I want you, Edward…I'll be brave for you, I promise".

He lay on top of her and settled between her spread legs. She could feel him full and hard, throbbing, searching.

"Sissy, I'm losing it here…I've never been this turned on in my life. Are you ready, baby"?

**Authors Note: un-necessary at this point...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for mature material. Very lemony!**

**Chapter 16: Please, Please, Please...**

He coated her wetness on the head of his cock and began to enter her slowly. She was tense, and the tight evidence of her virginity gave him pause.

"Do you want me to stop"? _**Dear God please say no. **_

"No, I'm just a little scared. You're very big, Edward".

He lowered his forehead to hers, stopped his entry and controlled his breathing. _Slow, slow, take it slow for her. _  
"Are you sure you want this, sweetheart"?  
"Edward, I'm so sure. Please don't stop, please…just don't stop!"

_Oh, sweet Jesus she was naked underneath him, she was beautiful and sexy and hot and wet. She was a 25-year-old virgin and she was offering him the gift of her virginity, trusting him with this moment. HELL NO he wasn't going to stop. _

**Authors Note: Writing "losing virginity" scenes are tougher than I thought...it's a fine line to manage between sexy, scary, gentle, and brutal. I hope I'm doing it justice.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for mature subject matter. Lemon!**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 17: This Girl Is A Woman Now  
**  
He pushed the hair away from her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips, again and again and again. With each kiss he inched forward slightly inside her. _I hope I'm doing this right._ "Sweetheart, I don't mean to hurt you but I can't stop now. Okay? Okay, baby? Please tell me this is okay".

She said nothing, just nodded her head up and down. The burning between her legs was really intense now, she was on fire. It was a combination of pleasure and pain. He was so gorgeous and so manly, and he smelled so good and felt so good in her arms. She had always dreamed that holding a naked man would feel this good. But he was so large between her legs and she was frightened. His size terrified her. He was in, he was pressing, he…..  
**OH MY GOD!** She was sure she had screamed out in pain. She must have because she could hear him shushing her in her left ear.

"Sssh sssh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll stop".

She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks, onto her pillow and sheets. He was fully inside her now, to the hilt, her virginity gone, it was done. Her tears were a mixture of pain and relief.

"Don't stop Edward. I want it all".

He kissed away her tears. Her walls were enveloped tightly around his shaft and the pulsating sensations were driving him wild. His balls were on fire for her. He pulled out almost entirely and thrust back in, hard. Her female instincts took over and she met him thrust for thrust. She felt the waves of pleasure begin to roll over her from somewhere deep within her pelvis and clamped down feverishly on his member. He exploded inside her and she felt his hot cum spurting as she held him tightly. Her final thought before she dozed off in his arms was that she would never be the same again.

**Authors Note: Safe sex is a must...STD's, pregnancy, and all that business. That being said...let's just agree that somtime during that whole exchange he put a condom on. Next chapter deals with "after". **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for adult material.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 18: Call Me Bella**

She wakened from her nap and decided to shower, taking care to let her sleeping lover rest. She was tender and sore, but sated.

Edward awoke to the sound of the shower and knew she was in the bathroom. Did he dare steal a glance at the bedding? Oh no. It was worse than he thought, worse than he expected. He must have hurt her terribly. _**YOU BASTARD. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS POOR GIRL?**_

He got out of the bed and tried as best he could to rearrange her covers to avoid her having any embarrassment when she returned. She didn't need to look at bloodstained bedding if he could help it.  
He heard her enter the room and turned to face her.

"I hope I didn't wake you, Edward. I needed to take a shower". She blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Come here sweetheart. Did anyone ever tell you that you're a living doll"?

He pulled her into his arms. She willingly moved in close to him for a hug, encircling his waist and sighing against his bare chest. He kissed the top of her head and felt himself stirring again. "Sissy, something's doing something".

She looked up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. They laughed together and hugged each other tighter.

"Edward, would you please call me Bella now? Sissy is such a little girls name and I don't feel like a little girl anymore".

"Ok. Bella it is". He couldn't control the huskiness in his voice remembering her transformation from girl to woman.

**Authors Note: A girl could do worse than being deflowered by Edward Cullen. Just sayin... **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 19: The Man In The Mirror**

They continued hugging and holding each other in silence for several moments longer. Finally, Edward said to her "I know what I'd like to do, baby, if you still want to".

She looked up him with a question in her eyes.

"We were going to sing together, remember"?

"Alright, but don't you want to freshen up first? When you're ready, we can go".

"Go? Go where"?

"I've got a surprise for you. You'll like it, I promise".

In the bathroom, he found the washcloths and did his best to wash and rinse off the evidence of their lovemaking. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and found it hard to look himself in the eye. **YOU NEED TO TELL HER WHO YOU ARE**. _I can't_ _right now._ **SHE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT YOU LEAVE TOMORROW.** _I'll tell her a little later_. **YOU'RE GOING TO ROT IN HELL FOR THIS**. _I'll take my chances. _

"Ok, sweetheart, let's go. I have to admit, I'm curious as hell".

**Authors Note: Do you have a feeling that Edward's decision to stall telling her who he is will come back to haunt him? And what could her surprise possibly be? Curious to know your thoughts...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 20: Surprise**

They left her apartment and walked down the long, darkened hallway to another doorway. She had her keys at the ready and accessed entrance to the dark room. Reaching up to the wall, she flipped the switch and revealed her secret.

He was so stunned he could barely speak. It took several moments of his eyes darting around the room taking it all in before he could look at her directly. He said with amazement in his voice "You have a recording studio? Here, in the basement of a bar in Georgia"?

"Well, it's not state of the art, but it works pretty well for me".

"How did you do this, Sissy, I'm sorry, Bella"?

"Edward, **The Bar** belonged to my father. He bought it as a tax write off and had the studio and the apartment built in the finished basement. The studio is where daddy did his freestyle work when he wasn't under contract".

She turned to look at him. "Remember I said my father was in the music business? He was a sound recording engineer. He was one of the best in the business back in his day. Let me show you something".

She went to a wall closet and opened it to reveal shelf upon shelf of reel-to-reel tapes and stacks of photo albums. They sat down together on an old worn out sofa in the studio lounge.

"Here's a photo of daddy with Levi Stubbs during the recording of "Bernadette". This one is daddy with The Pips during a lunch break. They were just goofing off. Daddy told me Gladys took that picture. In this picture, he's harmonizing with Stevie Wonder. That one was his most treasured photo of all of them".

Edward looked at her in awe. Page after page after page of soul and R & B history and behind the scenes memories that a museum would covet, and she had it in a basement in a bar in Georgia. Unbelievable.  
"My daddy was a major player in the recording industry back then. He could sing, too. His vocals are unaccredited on many songs that you and I love, Edward. Daddy earned a nice living and enjoyed a respectable career, until the booze and the drugs took over".

**Authors Note: Not what you were expecting? Let's hear more of Bella's story...warning...angst ahead.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 21: Daddy's Legacy**

She got up and began pacing the studio floor. He could see the pain in her eyes and knew she needed to tell her story. Clearly, she had held it in for a long, long time. Her father had let her down. He knew the feeling well.

"My mother and I lived back here in Georgia. Daddy didn't want us in Detroit or Philly or Los Angeles, said they weren't the kinds of places for a wife and a child. Momma believed him at first, but then the stories started filtering back to her of the drinking and the drugging and the womanizing, and it took its toll on their marriage. One day, she just left. She left him and she left me, too. My grandparents finished raising me and daddy always sent money home to help, but I didn't see him much, till he bought this bar anyway. He took ownership of the bar and built the apartment and the studio. Every chance I'd get I'd be over here hanging out with him as much as I could. That's where I first picked up a microphone, Edward, right over there on that stool".

She continued her story.

"Pretty soon, daddy's lifestyle ruined his career. Alcoholic drug abusers aren't real dependable, and he started missing sessions. Or, if he did show up, he was too wasted to record the artists. Slowly but surely, nobody wanted daddy in their studio anymore and he became a full time bartender. By then, I was old enough to waitress for him so he didn't have to keep anyone else on the payroll. Little by little I watched the light go out in my daddy's eyes. When he died, the estate sold the bar, but it was written into the sale that I always have a permanent job, a permanent home in the basement apartment, and I retain ownership of the studio and all of daddy's tapes and memorabilia. Daddy's legacy to me".

She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Edward. I really didn't mean to unload on you".

She looked him directly in the eyes. "I guess I find you easy to talk to. I have only one close friend, and I don't date. It's a lonely life. I work, and then I come down here to my studio and I play daddy's tapes and I try my best at singing. When you walked into **The Bar**, and you knew that music, it was like my daddy had sent you to me. You're like a gift, Edward".

**Authors Note: Bella's father had his "heyday" in the music business before she was born. The artists she mentioned were being recorded in the seventies, and she wasn't born until 1987. By then, he was still in the business, but on his downhill slide. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is Wildflower by Skylark...melody by Doug Edwards and David Richardson, lyrics by David Richardson, 1972.**

**Chapter 22: And She Cries For She's A Lady...**

He was so touched by her story he couldn't speak. His throat constricted and he swallowed hard at the knowledge of how difficult her life had been. Yesterday, he didn't know she existed. Today, he couldn't imagine the rest of his life without her. How was he going to be able to leave on that bus tomorrow? The thought of one endless city after another while his heart remained behind in Georgia left him forlorn. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Edward, before we sing together, will you sing alone for me? I've never heard you sing".

She walked to the control panel and turned knobs expertly and he watched as her studio hummed to life.

"Just make yourself comfortable on that stool, there's a headset that you can adjust to size. The mic is ready to go whenever you are".

He did as she instructed, calming his nerves. He was more anxious to do well for her than for a TV audience of millions, or in front of thousands of screaming fans at the live shows.

He drew in a deep breath. "I've never done this one in front of anyone before, but the lyrics remind me of you. Here goes".

**_S__he's faced the hardest times you can imagine  
And many times her eyes fought back the tears  
And when her youthful world was about to fall in  
Each time her slender shoulders  
Bore the weight of all her fears  
And a sorrow no one hears  
Still rings in midnight silence  
in her ears  
__  
__L__et her cry, for she's a lady  
Let her dream, for she's a child  
Let the rain fall down upon her  
She's a free and gentle flower  
growing wild  
__  
_A_nd if by chance that I should hold her  
Let me hold her for a time  
But it allowed just one possession  
I would pick her from the garden to be mine..._ **

When he sang, he felt the lyrics and the melody with his whole body. His eyes squinted shut, one hand reached out toward her, the other rested lightly over his abdomen. His lips were pursed kiss-like as he held his notes, and she watched his neck muscles flex as his beautiful tenor voice drew out every last drip of emotion from the song. He had the most controlled vibrato she had ever heard.

_If only daddy had been here to listen to this._

She felt her tears, tears that flowed for the father she missed, for the man before her that she was losing her heart to, for this beautiful song that he had sung just for her.

**Authors Note: If you're not familiar with the songs highlighted in this story, I hope you look them up for a listen. **

**We've still got a fair bit of angst to deal with in the next couple of chapters. Are you ready?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A special thank you to readers and reviewers, it means a lot.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 23: Let's Do This!**

"Edward, that was so beautiful. Has anyone ever told you that you should be a singer"?

_**NOW! YOU HAVE TO TELL HER NOW!**_

"Well, I've been doing karaoke for a while. I even won a thousand dollars in a contest," he told her.

"Oh, that's great. You have such a natural talent. God gave you a gift, Edward. You should share it. Let's put your voice down on tape".

They both had their headsets on and became like kids in a candy store. She had never worked with anyone besides her father, but Edward was an eager participant. They played tapes and spliced tracks and sang solos. They did duets and nodded in agreement when something clicked and grimaced when they hit a bump in the road and need a do-over. The hours flew by.

"Sweetheart, let's try something special...Let's see how good we sound doing Where Is The Love by Donny and Roberta".

Her eyes widened. This was big; this was really, really big. His favorite artist and her favorite artist on a hit song attempted in a homemade studio in a basement in Georgia? Well, why not? No one but them would ever hear it.

"All right, but can you see how much I'm shaking"?

They both laughed together and agreed on a trial run or two before she rolled tape. She smiled and nodded when she felt they were ready and they leaned into their microphones. With a flick of the switch tthey began recording.

**Authors Note: Believe it or not, the inspiration for this chapter was John Lennon and Yoko Ono recording Two Virgins together in his home recording studio in 1968, LOL. **

**Next up: a most unpleasant surprise.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Rated M for strong language.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 24: It All Comes Crashing Down**

"Bella! We did it! On one take, we did it! Your dad would be so proud of you, baby".

She laughed through teary eyes. She may not be a pro in the studio, but she knew they just recorded something special. She yawned and stretched. It had been a really, really long day. Hours had flown by and fatigue was setting in. Maybe it was time to close up shop.

"Sweetheart, I'd like to keep that tape. It's special. Please". He already knew what his intentions were for their recording. He had plans, big plans. He needed to get it mastered and digitized and knew just who to call to get the help he needed. Carlisle would know what to do and Carlisle could help him get it on his favorite fan site. They were loyal and had voted their hearts out for him to win the talent competition. He couldn't do enough for them. This little recording would be a special gift to them, something to hold them till his CD dropped. It would give Bella's voice some exposure also.

She had no objection to him keeping the tape, so they closed up the studio and headed back to her apartment.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Let's get you tucked into bed. I need to return the car I borrowed anyway. Baby, I'm so glad I met you. I think my whole life just changed. I think I'm falling in love, Miss Singing Waitress" he whispered as he sweetly and soulfully kissed her.

Suddenly, they heard sirens, stomping feet on the stairwell, and pounding on Bella's door.

"Edward! Edward Cullen, are you in there"?

_**NO, NO PLEASE THIS IS NOT HAPPENING RIGHT NOW! **_

"Edward! Answer me! If you're in there open this door or I'll have the police break it down"!

The voices in the hallway grew louder and louder. Some were calling out to her and some were calling out to Edward. She heard her boss asking the police what the hell was happening. The pounding on her door continued. She grew very frightened. What was all of this about? Why were the police looking for Edward?

"Baby, I can explain, let me explain. Don't open the door yet".

"Edward, what's going on, why are the police here"?

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. The time... The time just never seemed to be right".

**POUNDING POUNDING POUNDING** on her door.

"Edward! Open up this god dammed door right now"!

"Bella"...

"Edward, I'm scared. The police are here". She walked to her door and opened it. The door was pulled roughly from her grasp from the other side, and a very large, very angry man with a beet red face charged into her apartment and made a bee line for Edward.

"Are you ok? Goddammit, Edward you cannot be pulling this shit, just taking off whenever the hell you want to!. We have a schedule to keep. We were supposed to roll out hours ago. This tour is supposed to run on time. **YOU HEAR ME BOY?** Now say goodbye to tootsie pie over there. We're leaving".

She stood dumbfounded at the commotion. The red-faced man was glaring at her like she was a common street tramp. Her boss was shaking his head in disapproval that she would have a man in her apartment. The police were chattering up a storm on their walkie-talkies.

"How did you find me"? Edward asked

"Your buddies covered for you as long as they could. I threatened to drop kick their sorry asses off the tour bus if someone didn't tell me where you were. They sang like canaries. **NOW LETS GO!**We're already behind schedule thanks to your little dalliance". He almost spat the words out.

Edward couldn't look her in the eyes. He was so ashamed of himself. He was despicable and he hated himself.

"I'll be right there. I have to tell the young lady something".

**Authors Note: Oh boy...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I am very under the radar as an author in the fandom and my stories are quite unknown. So to my readers and reviewers I send a special thank you. I really appreicate you guys!**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 25: Once Again, Alone**

They all left Edward and Bella alone. Her arms were wrapped around herself, partly as a defense mechanism, partly to try and still the shaking and spasms wracking her body.

"What do you have to tell me, Edward? Is it something you should have told me earlier? Something I might like to have known before all of this"?

"Bella, I'm so sorry". He paced her small apartment. "I'm a singer. I guess you could say I'm pretty well known. I was surprised you didn't know who I was, but I liked that I could just be Edward the regular guy with you. I was on American Idol and did pretty well for myself. The guys you saw me with at the bar were contestants also. We're on a national tour for the next six months traveling together by bus, and every now and then we get a night off to ourselves. I walked into your bar and I heard you sing Sissy...sorry...Bella...and I loved your voice. I loved that you didn't know who I was, I was enjoying the anonymity. There are a lot of girls and women who throw themselves at me because they want the fame and the attention, but you seemed to like me for me. I wanted that, I still want that. I let it go too far, though, and I'm so sorry".

"When were you going to tell me, Edward? When were you going to let me know that I never really had a chance with you because you were going to get back on that bus and drive out of my life? Was that a conversation you were going to have with me after I offered up my virginity? Was it? Was it? Tell me, Edward. I'm dying to know".

She wiped tears off her cheeks, wiped them away hard. Her tears and her breaking heart were killing him. He had never meant to hurt her, but she would never believe him.

"Bella, I told you that I got carried away. I never meant for all this to go this far. I never intended to hurt you. I meant what I said to you. I feel like my life has changed. I feel like I'm falling in love with you. I may not have been entirely honest, but I never lied".

He didn't see the hand slap coming. He felt the hard sting crack across his cheek, felt the burning on his skin.

"Get out. Go get on your tour bus and leave. Go to all of your other women. Leave me alone. I'm used to being alone". She turned her back to him so he would not see her eyes filling with tears again. She still had some pride, even if he had taken everything else: her virginity, her heart, and her trust.

He turned and left the apartment. He held in his hands their cassette tape, a precious memento of their time together. _Goodbye my_ _angel_ he silently said and walked the dark hallway, up the stairs, and outside to the waiting car. She heard the tires turning on the gravel drive as he left.

_Goodbye_ she cried into her pillow. _Goodbye._

**Authors Note: Edward messed up, but I don't thnk it was with malicious intent. He just wanted to be liked for himself, and not his fame. And yes, Bella gave him virginity willingly...offered it up without being asked...but right now she's angry and hurt and isn't thinking clearly. We'll see how she handles things once she's calmed down...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 26: The Good Guy**

The next several months passed dreadfully slowly for each of them. Edward toured, Bella waited tables at the bar and worked as many hours a day as possible to keep her mind off her miserable life. She worked until complete physical exhaustion took over. They had no contact with each other. Bella had not asked for a turn at the microphone in weeks. Her heart just wasn't in it. Her boss figured it had something to do with that singer fella.

One day, curiosity finally got the better of her and she took a day off and went into town to the local library. She seated herself at the computer, drew in a deep breath, and googled_ "Edward"._ There were several hits on her entry, but the ones that caught her eye were **EDWARD CULLEN, SINGER, AMERICAN IDOL**, and** SOUL SINGER**.

She clicked on it and began her journey of discovery into the life and career of her lost lover. For several hours that day, she clicked link after link about Edward. She read online magazine articles and newspaper accounts, she went into fan sites, she watched performance videos, listened to interviews, and watched his transformation from karaoke singer to star. She learned his story and learned about him. She realized that he was a good and decent person and no one had a bad thing to say about him. Everyone seemed to love him, everyone rooted for him, and he truly was one of the good guys.

She realized she had judged him too harshly because her pride had been wounded. He had tried so hard to apologize to her and she had slapped him and tossed him out of her life. _Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, I miss you so! _

When she returned home, she went into her studio for the first time since the night he had left. It had been too painful until today, but now she felt ready to take the mic again. She warmed up her vocal chords and put on her headset._ This one is for you, Mr. Green Eyes... _

**Authors Note: Thank goodness for Google! Now how is she going to get Mr. Green Eyes back?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is Goodbye, words and music by Gordon Jenkins, 1935. Once again, my favorite cover is by Linda Ronstadt and the Nelson Riddle Orchestra from the 1983 album What's New. **

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 27: Girl Talk**

"Mom, I don't know how long I can keep on doing this" Edward said to Esme. "I miss her. I want to see her again, but she probably hates my guts. Will you come there with me? We have a break coming up in two weeks, and I'm going to go to Georgia, mom. Say you'll come with me".

The car wheels crunched on the gravel parking lot. She had timed this perfectly. No cars to be seen, no sounds of life coming from within, neon sign still said **OPEN**. _So the little lady is a creature of habit_ thought Esme._ I like that. Shows she has a good_ _head on her shoulders. My boy needs a sensible woman after the fluff heads he's dated._

She gingerly walked across the parking lot to the building, taking care not to fall. The last thing she needed was to re-injure her hip. She entered and walked to the center of the sawdust dance floor and waited. Anytime now she expected to hear this girl of Edward's singing from the back room. He said she sang like an angel. Just then, Esme heard low whistling and humming and the words to an old favorite begin:

**I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget you  
I'll never forget how we promised one day  
To love one another forever that way  
We said we'd never say goodbye.**

**But that was long ago  
Now you've forgotten I know  
No use to wonder why  
Let's say farewell with a sigh  
Let love die.**

**But we'll go on living  
Our own way of living  
So you take the high road  
And I'll take the low  
It's time that we parted  
It's much better so  
Just kiss me as you go  
Goodbye...goodbye...goodbye. **

Sissy walked into the bar area and was startled to see a woman with a cane standing there. When did she come in?

"Mam, may I help you? I was just closing up".

"Hello young lady. You sang that beautifully. I used to sing that song back in my singing days. Do you mind if I sit down? Bad hip you know".

"Oh, please do! Are you okay? Did your car break down? Do you need me to call you a cab"?

"No, dear. I'm here to see you. My name is Esme Cullen and I'm Edward's mother," she said as she extended her hand.

The blood drained from Sissy's face. "Mrs. Cullen? Edward, is he all right? Is something wrong with Edward"? She asked as she shook Esme's hand weakly.

"Edward's fine dear. Shall I call you Sissy"?

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm so sorry. I've forgotten my manners...My name is Bella, Bella Swan. How do you do? I guess you just took me by surprise. Why are you here to see me"?

Esme spent the next hour or so talking with Bella about her son. She told Bella about his hundreds of phone calls home to his mother in the past few months agonizing about the girl in Georgia. "He told me everything, Bella".

She watched Bella's face turn beet red.

"Hah! Well, maybe not everything. After all, a son does have to keep some things private from his mother. What I meant was, he told me about meeting you and hearing you sing, he told me about you and he recording a song together and his excitement over how well you two sounded as a duet, he shared your story of your father. He also told me he was less than honest with you about his identity and the terrible way you found out the truth. I also know that my son confessed that he was falling in love with you on the night he met you. It must have been quite a night, my dear. I know that he hurt you terribly, and that he tried very hard to apologize, and that it is killing him that you won't forgive him".

Bella listened to Edward's mother and silently wept, using napkins from her table to wipe her eyes.

"My son is a good man, Bella. But he's just a man. He made a doozy of a mistake, and he's paying dearly for it. I'm not sure exactly what your feelings are for him, but I have an idea. Can you find it in your heart to forgive him? You are all he talks about when he calls home. You are all he thinks about. His life changed when he met you. He calls you his angel, and says that God sent him a special gift when you came into his life".

"Mrs. Cullen"?

"Call me Esme, dear. Mrs. Cullen sounds old and I've still got a lot of living to do".

"Alright. Esme, Did Edward ask you to come and talk with me"?

"He has no idea that I'm here, Bella. I did this on my own. There are quite a few things I do that my boys don't know about if you catch my drift". She and Bella laughed together.

"I knew my son was in pain and consumed with guilt. I also couldn't stand the thought of someone thinking he was raised to use people and disregard their feelings. Now, I can't have that because that reflects poorly on me. And I have to confess I was mighty curious about you, Bella. He has never gone on about any woman like this before".

"Esme, thank you for coming to see me. I know Edward didn't hurt me intentionally. I guess my pride was wounded, and I'm stubborn sometimes. I think about him all the time. I miss him so much. Maybe someday I'll see him again and we can fix this".

Esme stood up to leave. "Dear, thank you for not tossing me out of here. I'm going back to my hotel now. I have an early flight back home. Who knows, maybe we'll see other again soon"?

**Authors Note: Sometimes mama just need to step in and hurry things along...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 28: Godspeed**

After Edward's mother left, Bella lay in bed and contemplated their conversation. He had been missing her and thinking of her this whole time. It was pretty significant that he had told his mother about her. Maybe, just maybe, her green eyed lover would be back in her arms soon.

Life continued as usual in the sleepy Georgia town. Broken hearts slowly mended, but a boy and a girl still missed each other.

One evening, Bella decided she was ready to take the mic again in the bar. She had been working on a song and felt it was polished enough to perform for others. Arrangements were made with her boss, the backing track was ready, and Bella waited for her appointed time to sing.

Meanwhile...

"Carlisle, thanks man. I really appreciate you getting mine & Bella's song on the website. Her voice has to be heard. She has a gift and it needs to be shared".

"It was my pleasure, Edward. Is this going to cause you any grief with your contract"?

"I don't see how. We made the tape in a homemade studio. No one is making any money off this thing. This is just a gift from me to my fans. If I do get in any legal trouble, my people can figure a way out of it. I pay them enough money. Look man, I have to go. Mom & I are flying out tonight to Georgia. I'm going to try and see Bella. I have to try and see her, Carlisle".

"Good luck Edward, you're in my prayers".

**Authors Note: We're winding down...he's on his way to win her back!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is Lover Man (Oh Where Can You Be?) written in 1941 by Jimmy Davis, Roger Ramirez, and James Sherman. It's most associated with Billie Holiday but Linda Ronstadt and the Nelson Riddle Orchestra covered it on the 1983 album What's New.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 29: Bella's Plea**

Edward and Esme walked into **THE BAR** together. His eyes scanned the crowd quickly and darted around trying to find Bella but she was nowhere to be seen. He guided his mother to a booth in the far corner in a darkened area, preferring to remain as anonymous as possible until he was ready to make his presence known. He felt nervous enough to pass out. "Mom, I'll be right back. I need to speak with the bartender".

She watched her son go to the bar and have a few words with the bartender, saw him pass something to him, and watched Edward digging into his pocket for money. He returned with two cold drinks for them.

In moments, the lights went down, the jukebox went silent, and people stopped playing pool.  
"Mom, she's going to sing. Wait till you see her. Wait till you hear her".

Bella walked out and took her customary perch on the barstool in the center of the dance floor. With microphone in hand, her music began:

**I don't know why but I'm feeling so sad****  
****I long to try something I never had****  
****Never had no kissin'****  
****Ooh, what I've been missin'****  
****Lover man, oh, where can you be?****  
**  
**The night is cold and I'm so alone****  
****I'd give my soul just to call you my own****  
****Got a moon above me****  
****But no one to love me****  
****Lover man, oh, where can you be?**

**I've heard it said****  
****That the thrill of romance****  
****Can be like a heavenly dream****  
****I go to bed with a prayer****  
****That you'll make love to me**  
**Strange as it seems**

**Someday we'll meet  
And you'll dry all my tears  
Then whisper sweet  
Little things in my ear  
Hugging and a-kissing  
Ooh, what I've been missing  
Lover man, oh, where can you be?  
**

The place erupted in cheers for Bella. Not a typical song for a honkytonk redneck bar in Georgia, but her voice and passion and emotion could win over any crowd.

"Edward, she can sing. She should have a recording contract," Esme told her son.

He nodded, unable to speak as he drank in the sight of her and allowed her choice of lyrics to sink into his brain. _**LOVER MAN**_ _**OH**__**WHERE CAN YOU BE? **_

She had to be singing about him, she had to be. He'd die if that song were about another guy. He thought of her as his girl and he had come back here tonight to claim what was his. He ducked low into his booth to keep from being seen. She went into the ladies room to prepare to return to waitressing. Now he had to make his move. "Mom, sit tight. There's something I have to do".

**Author Notes: What's he doing?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Song Inspiration for this chapter is Rainy Night In Georgia written by Tony Joe White in 1962 and made popular by Brook Benton in 1970. The song, and his voice are amazing. You should check it out if you haven't heard it.**

**GIFTS**

**Chapter 30: In The Spotlight**

Bella came out of the restroom to the congratulations of the crowd. She began taking drink orders and waiting her tables. She noticed a woman sitting alone in the farthest booth and began to walk to her when the lights went down again and the bartender made an announcement. "Uh, ladies and gents, this is a little unusual, but we have a request from someone who wants to try and sing a song. We'll give him a fair try. Sure hope he doesn't suck".

The crowd roared with laughter.

Bella turned around in shock. **WHAT?** This wasn't an open mic bar. _Oh well, whatever._ She approached the woman in the booth. "Hi, may I take your order? Esme! Esme is that you? What are you doing here"?

"Hello, Bella. I think you'd better sit down, dear".

Her words were no sooner spoken than the spotlight appeared on the sawdust dance floor. It illuminated the man with the microphone standing there. "Hello everyone. Thanks for giving me a chance to sing for you tonight".

Bella almost died. It was Edward!

"I just wanted to say...I just wanted to say that sometimes things happen and you don't mean for them to happen. And people get hurt".

_Oh, Edward you don't have to do this. _

"I hurt someone very special, someone who gave me a precious gift. She gave me her trust and I betrayed her. And I'm trying to say... I'm trying to say I'm sorry".

_Edward, I love you and I forgive you._

"Hey buddy cut the drama and sing"! Laughter from the crowd.

"Wow, tough crowd". He nodded to the bartender, a signal to begin his music. "Some of you might know this artist. For those who don't, this is the one and only Brook Benton".

**Hovering by my suitcase, trying to find a warm place to spend the night**  
**Heavy rain falling, seems I hear your voice calling, "It's all right"**  
**A rainy night in Georgia, a rainy night in Georgia**  
**It seems like it's raining all over the world**  
**I feel like it's raining all over the world.**

**Neon signs a flashing, taxi cabs and buses passing through the night**  
**A distant moaning of a train seems to play a sad refrain to the night**  
**A rainy night in Georgia, such a rainy night in Georgia**  
**Lord I believe it's raining all over the world**  
**I feel like it's raining all over the world.**

**How many times I wondered**

**It still comes out the same**

**No matter how you look at it or think of it**

**Its life…and you just got to play the game.**

**I find me a place in a boxcar so I take my guitar to pass some time  
Late at night when it's hard to rest I hold your picture to my chest and I feel fine  
But it's a rainy night in Georgia, baby, it's a rainy night in Georgia  
I feel like it's raining all over the world  
I'm so lonely  
Feel like it's raining all over the world  
Never been this lonely  
Feel like it's raining all over the world. **

They were on their feet, clapping and cheering, stomping their feet and shouting for more, more, more. He had them in the palm of his hand. He thanked them and walked over to his mother. "Mom, did she see me? Did you see her"?

"Edward, Bella told me to give you this" and she handed Edward a scrap of paper.

"What do you mean? You met her"?

"Son, I met her weeks ago. I came to see her when I became concerned about you falling apart on the road. Sometimes a mother has to interfere".

He took the note with shaking hands and opened it.

**MEET ME AT MY PLACE. **

**Authors Note: It's time for some making up lovin...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Well this is it, lovelies...our final chapter. Special thanks to all readers and reviewers for for your interest in this little story.**

**Song inspiration is I've Got So Much To Give by Barry White, composed and recorded in 1972 with the Love, Unlimited Orchestra.**

**GIFTS**

**Rated M for make-up lemons.**

**Chapter 31: Happy Endings**

Edward arranged for his mother to be safely returned to their hotel. He glanced around and noticed Bella wasn't in the bar. She must already be waiting for him. He headed for the basement. His heart nearly thudded out of his chest. He knocked at her door and she opened it and they stood staring at each other for several moments. Pain and desire and love were visible in their eyes. She made the first move, opening her arms to him and saying, "What took you so long"?

He walked into her arms, picked her up, and held her as tightly as he dared. He would never let her go; he would hold her in his arms the rest of his life. He slowly, slowly slid her down his body, feeling every womanly curving inch of her, remembering what she had given him, still too overcome with emotion to speak. She reached behind her to lock her door.

She brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed him gently, tugging the shirt out of his jeans. Wordlessly, she pulled it over his head till his chest was bare and she leaned in, sniffing his neck, kissing and nibbling, stroking his clavicle.

With trembling hands she reached for his belt buckle. They still hadn't spoken other than her first "What took you so long"? No words were needed, this was love and lust, and their bodies did the speaking.

She unbuckled, unzipped, and tugged his jeans and his boxers to his ankles in one movement. Her fingernails traced a path from his chest...to his abdomen...to his thighs...to his delicious manhood.

Tiny soft hands lovingly wrapped around his fullness.

Edward gasped and struggled to catch his breath. The sight of his Bella caressing his desire overwhelmed him.

Reaching forward, her tongue licked and tasted her man. _Oh yes, he was her man.  
_

She reached behind her with her free hand and switched on her turntable, starting the song she had chosen just for them. Barry White's voice serenaded them as she learned how to please her lover.

**Now that I'm here, no more tears  
Come here, come here  
And you won't find things that broke your heart and blew your mind  
Not here, no not here.**

**And my, oh my  
Can't you see, can't you see that I  
I've got so much to give to you my dear  
It's gonna take a lifetime  
It's gonna take years **

**To you my dear, I've got so much to give  
It's gonna take a lifetime  
It's gonna take years and years and years...  
**

_To be continued…._

**Author Note: Part 2 is complete. I hope you liked this one enough to want to read the rest of their story. Let me know...****  
**


End file.
